Shall We Date: Wizardess Heart - The Conrad Schuyler Story
by that-shipper-type-fangirl
Summary: Wizardess Heart AU, where MC-chan's emblem didn't light up, she didn't get a Buddy – however our dear Headmaster Randolph makes sure that she doesn't have to be without someone who helps her to study. Due to different circumstances, Liz and Professor Schuyler have to start working on a project together. The problem is that Liz is frightened of him and Conrad is annoyed by her...
1. September - Tension

It all started on a quietly, autumn late afternoon.  
Before she gathered the courage to knock, Liz stared the door for a few moments.  
Professor Conrad Schuyler – the engraved sign showed that she's right in front the door of the school's strictest teacher. But she had to enter.  
'G-Good afternoon, Professor!' she stuttered. A year passed since she had been officially enrolled into the academy, still she was unsure everytime they had to talk.  
He raised an eyebrow with an unimpressed expression.  
'H-Headmaster Randolph redirected me to you.' she said and waited him to react.  
'For what?'  
'H-He said you need some help in arranging documents.'  
'It is true. But he sent… you?' he was seemingly disappointed. Liz didn't disagree as she knew that she's very clumsy. The professor sighed and slowly put down his quill.  
'Do you see that pile of papers?' he asked and pointed toward a huge rack of papers with his chin.  
'Y-yes, Sir!'  
'Then you can start to arrange them.'  
She nodded and sat down. The professor watched her unsure figure for a while with cold eyes, but as she started to turn the pages, he returned to his own work.  
Liz tried hard to figure out what to do exactly, but she was puzzled.  
'Uhm… In chonological or alphabetical order?'  
'What kind of question is it? Chronological, naturally.' he answered without even raise his head. Though she was curious, it seemed a better idea not to ask what's the aim of what she does. She sighed, and it was the only sound broke the silence in the next two hours. By the time the clock struck 7 p.m., the job was done.  
'Is it all or can I go now?' she asked shyly.  
'It's all… for today.' Schuyler said.  
'For today?'  
'Yes. This is what I've said, isn't that?'  
'Uhm… okay…' she nodded. 'T-then do I have to come again later?' she asked.  
'Well…' he started to speak, and the first time on this afternoon he was thinking about what to answer '…it doesn't matter who comes. If you have a lot of homework to do, then the Headmaster will send an other student. Just let him know your plans in time.'  
She nodded.  
'G-Good night, Professor.' she blushed.  
'Good night.' he answered indifferently.

***  
One week later, she arrived exactly at 5 o'clock again. Though they have a common class once a week, it was days before; she couldn't give an answer back then so the professor didn't expect her.  
'I could have thought that you don't have urgent homework and you can go again…' he said disapprovingly.  
'I'm not a lazy student like you think, Sir! I've done all of my homework in advance for the next week!' she said. It was the first time during the long months they know each other that she talked back to him. He was surprised, but wore his usual poker face.  
'Great, then you can come on the next week, too…' he said on dangerous voice, like a threat. She gulped, then tried to divert the topic.  
'I-Is that the next portion?' she asked as pointed toward a pile of folders with slightly trembling hand.  
'Yes.' he answered shortly and sat back to work.  
An hour passed in perfect silence; only the rush of the papers was audible.  
'Why did you come back today?' he asked suddenly without raising his eyes from the papers. She startled as it was unexpected that he tries to chat with her. She got goosebumps as his deep voice echoed through the office.  
'I've found these documents interesting.' she admitted.  
'I see…' he hummed. For some reason, she expected him to say something appreciative about how curious or diligent she is. However…  
'However I don't keep you here to read the documents, but to make them in order' he said. Liz grumbled in her mind. Nothing is good enough to him – she thought and huffed silently. She wanted to ask why does he need these documents, but she was too annoyed to start a chat with him. They spent in silence the remained time.

On the next week the Professor was nowhere in the usual time. Liz decided to wander around on the corridor about 10 minutes, then to give up and go back to the dormitory. As it was a grey, rainy day, she couldn't wait to get home, have a hot bath and get in her warm bed. However in the 15th minutes, she realized that even if she should be glad that today's tasks skipped, she is rather disappointed. Liz slowly headed toward the school's door… however she had just saw the Professor, rushing into the building. He carried a wooden box. It looked heavy and Liz thought it is quite big, but he carried it like it was nothing. He slowed and glanced at her. She just realized that his hair and clothes were soaked.  
'Do I suppose right that you were ready to go?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
'I… I-I just didn't know what should I do…' she stuttered. He sighed and nodded toward his office. She followed him without a word.  
Arriving to his office, he put down the box. He lit up the all the candles in the office with a quick spell; it made the atmosphere warmer immediately.  
'It contains the new papers.' he said as glanced toward the box, and without further words, he got off his cape and hung on. Liz started to work, but her attention was distracted by him. After his cape, he took of his jacket too. Under that, he wore a black shirt. She never saw him like this during the classes. He rolled up its sleeves, slicked his wet haird back and sat down to work. Liz was speechless as she watched him, mainly after noticing a long scar on his left forearm.  
'What…?' he asked annoyed after realizing that she stares him. In his head it would never ever ran throught that she saw him… an attractive man.  
'Uhm…' Lize blushed, then unexpectedly saved her situation. 'I've just wanted to ask for a while that what's the purpose of this task.' she said. She was seriously proud of herself that she managed to divert the topic about the reason why she stared.  
'Can't you put them in order without knowing it?' he asked.  
'I-I can…' she said sadly.  
'Then do it.' he ordered her.  
'…Still…' she sighed and shyly continued. He wondered what happened to her that she talks more than usually. 'Still I'm curious.' she finished the sentence. By the time she finished it, she regretted to start talking again. He sighed.  
'I was requested by the Royal Council to collect all the data about a certain period and topic into a book.'  
'Whoa…' her eyes sparkled.  
'Don't get carried away so much. It's rather about to save out the data and information from old notes into a compact, comprehensive document. Now tons of old documents are lying in different archives. To put it shortly, I will make the extracting of these documents. However it's too much mechanical work to put all the papers in order. That's why we decided to request students' help." he stated. Now he sounded like when he's in the class. Still – probably due to his unusal, unorganized still attractive appereance-, he left on her an impression which wasn't similar to the classes. He put down his quill and turned his glance toward her.  
'The book will be named The Great Encyclopedia of the Last Century's Magical Tools in the Southern Provinces of the Kingdom of Gedonelune' he said. 'The documents you arrange now are the notes of the wizards from Arkaley, Gormsey, Ship's Haven, Tillydrone or Hartlepool. And some of them from Woodhaerst and Garrigill, too. As you probably noticed, these are not only about their magical tools and inventions, but there are also some correspondence. Letters which was written by the era's most and less recognized wizards and witches to each other. Taking care of these documents is an important task for the posterity. We can learn from them, we can study how the thinking about magic and science changed and we can predict these changes in the future, following the old ones train of thought.' he explained on calm voice. He spoke clearly and collected like in the classroom, however now he looked like a talking partner rather than a strict teacher. Liz was honestly impressed by what he said.  
'Which one is the more important: to learn from the past wizards' mistakes or to develop further their early inventions?' she wondered with sparkling eyes.  
'It's obviously can't be decided as both of them are very important, but I'm glad you used your brain to think further about the topic.' Now she blushed. She wasn't sure about whether it was a compliment or not. Liz rather turned her attention back to the work. Soon she worked so diligent that she didn't notice that Schuyler threw a sly glance toward her. He just noticed how deeply she works and he was surprised. Even though he taught her for a year now, he realized that he maybe she doesn't get enough praise from him.

Weeks had past with diligent work. Liz gradually gain courage to talk to him.

'Professor… in this letter Adalwin Ehrlinger says he had just succesfully fabricated the Half Moon Amber Infused Caldron. However we learn that this tool's inventor is Gotthard Heilprin.' Liz made a puzzled face. Schuyler smirked.

'Just read further Ehrlinger's letters and you'll understand everything.' he said, then thought: or if you don't recognize what was happening, you're not worthy for the answer. He thought it will be a great oppurtunity to test her logical skills. Liz was excited and immersed in the work again.

A few days passed; the rainy weather passed too. It was probably the last sunny day in this fall. Headmaster Randolph found Liz in the yard, lying in the grass, on her cape and reading.  
'Good afternoon, Liz' he greeted her cheerfully.  
'O-oh, the Headmaster!' she became embarassed. She get up and arranged her hair, checking and hoping that there isn't any grass in it.  
'You can stay, I didn't mean to bother you. I was just wondering about what book do you read so diligently recently.' he smiled kindly as he's always happy to see hard-working students.  
'It's a book biographical book about Adalwin Ehrlinger.'  
'Hmm… I'm sure it's not a homework. We don't teach that book.' he wondered.  
'Not, it's not. But the topic picked my interest recently.'  
'I see. Ehrlinger was an interesting figure; have fun with the book' he said and walked away smiling, like he would have smiled on something.


	2. October - Blooming

One week passed again. Liz noticed that now she didn't go into his office with fear; even if he's strict in the classes, and even if he never praises her and scolds her a lot, she started to think that he's strict for her sake. What if she needs severity? It motivates her to try harder and become better and smarter. Then why would it be bad if he scoldes her? - she thought. Liz tried to explain this opinion of hers to other students who dislike him, but she wasn't really successful and not much later she gave up trying. Her idea wasn't popular. She thought that she will keep these precious thoughts only for herself and somehow it filled her with happiness. She thought that she noticed something in him that other people didn't.

Liz wondered about this happiness; she never felt something like this before and it made her confused. A paper cut her finger while her mind were somewhere else, not focusing on work.

'Tsk…' she hissed. Schuyler raised an eyebrow.

'What is it…?' he asked.

'Nothing… A page has just cut my finger.' she took her finger into her mouth quickly. Schuyler wasn't prepared for this movement; he turned his eyes from her.

'Then heal it quickly.' he suggested quietly. 'I don't want you to mess these rare documents with blood.' he added coldly and cleared his throat.

Liz was a bit disappointed from this answer, but didn't say a word, just gently held the tip of her finger in her mouth. She looked at him and then she checked her finger and said: 'I… I can't really heal myself. I can't really perform magic, you know that well…' she seemed miserable as answered.

'Then come here.' he sighed. She slowly walked to his table and stopped.

'Closer.' he commanded. She took a step ahead.

'I won't heal your wound. ' he stated firmly. 'You have to learn how to heal yourself.' he said strictly, still he sounded rather caring than cold. She nodded.

'Now let's practice. Without stake, not on you.' he said and summoned three Umbras, looking like himself. They marched around the room with several minor injuries like robots. Liz was frightened. She couldn't perform any normal spell. She almost cried, she felt so helpless and angry at herself. She was also afraid that Schuyler will shout soon.

'I… I don't understand why it doesn't work… I can heal animals… I really can heal them…' she was on the edge of breaking out in tears.

'It looks like you can't use magic if there is no real consequence.' he said and gave up. He made the Umbras disappear. Liz relieved… however it was too early.

Schuyler put off from his desk's drawer a beautifully ornamented dagger. He cut through his own palm without batting an eyelid like it would be the world's most natural thing. It was bleeding much harder than Liz's finger, of course.

'Heal it.' he ordered and leaned back in his seat, waiting patiently.

'W-What…?' she blinked and paled.

'I've said: heal it.' he stretched his hand toward her. It was definitely something that he would never ever had done in a class. However now he found it acceptable somehow. He wanted her to use her magic properly and he wasn't afraid to use any method to success it. He was merciless.

'I… I'm not sure if I can do it…' she said and almost fainted. Not because of the blood; no, she saw blood on the animals too. But the situation was much more absurd than she could handle.

She could have skipped the task by thinking about that it has no consequence as he can heal himself - but she was too surprise to think soundly. His idea struck her with the power of surprise. She crouched and fearfully took his hand into hers. She tried not to touch him with her trembling hand more than it was really necessary. She closed her eyes tightly and silently murmured the healing spell again and again and again…

'It's enough' he said firmly. She was afraid to open her eyes. Why is it enough? Maybe did she make it even much worse? - she thought.

However as she opened her eyes she saw the wound closed.

'I knew that you can do it.' he said quietly. Praising her so openly was hard to him, but it was the thruth what he said. She looked into his clear blue eyes and blushed. He pulled away his hand.

'You've done good work, but don't get lazy. Go back to the work.' he said on his usual cold voice.

Liz was clueless about what happened and decided not to think a lot about it. However it was hard…

Though he heard on the corridor that some girl students is impliedly offensive while talked to Liz, he didn't react. He pretended hearing nothing while walked next to them.

Next week their meeting was skipped as Liz became sick. Due to the cold weather, she got cold. As she couldn't appear in the class, it wasn't a surprise to him that she didn't come to work.

In the dormitory, the housemother knocked on the door of Liz on the evening.

'Come in!' Amelia answered out as Liz didn't really have voice.

'Good evening, girls. I've just brought something to Liz.' she started to speak kindly. 'It's a book sent by Professor Schuyler. He asked me to give it to you.' she said and gave the book to Liz. 'There are a paper in it. He probably wrote down his instruction to the task. Be sure to make it by the deadline and try hard to solve the tasks. If you need any help or medicine, just call me. Good night, Liz. And good night to you too, Amelia.' she said.

'Good night, Mrs.'

After they was sure she closed the door, Amelia started to speak.

'What an awful figure is this Schyuler…' she frowned. 'You're sick, still you send you tasks…' meanwhile she talked, Liz read the card in the book.

'chapter 13, page 245.' - it said. Nothing about 'get well' or something similar, only these data. She opened up the book there and smiled.

'A-are you smiling, Liz? Oh, god, do you have high fever? Do you want some medicine?' Amelia asked worriedly.

'No. I'm okay. It's not homework. It's a missing piece of my puzzle.' she answered and started to read immediately the chapter about Ehrlinger's adventures.


	3. November - Recognition

Several weeks passed by the time the whole story of Ehrlinger built up in her mind. She wondered a lot about that and thought through again and again. She wasn't afraid that the Conrad will scold her if she got the wrong conclusion, she rather wanted to be praised by him. One night before she left the office she asked him to have a few moments to listen her. Somehow he wasn't annoyed, but curious.

'I've thought a lot about Ehrlinger's story.' she started to speak.

'And…?'

'And I think he was a compulsive liar.' she stated boldly. Conrad didn't react. Though she wanted to see some kind of strong reaction from him (she hoped that he will either angry because she called an famous wizard liar or he will be surprised about that she noticed this fact), he wore a poker face.

'If you have a few minutes more, explain your opinion. What do you base this on?' He gestured toward the seat in front of his desk.

She hesitated, but sat down. Now they were face to face in front of each other, like equal talking partners.

'Though Ehrlinger was a person who always bragged about the thing he had done, he hardly ever mentions in his letters important events before he allegedly was about to do them. He mentions big things only after they happened. For example: he says he finally could buy the Half Moon Amber on 1st September, in the year of the Caldron's invention. First of all, as he liked to brag about his actions, I'm sure he would bragged about this a lot before he could actually buy it. He would have bragged about that he was ready to buy it and about that he plans to use it. Secondly, we know from the mine's production logbooks that the Amber was found only in November. Ehrlinger obviously lied about the date. He didn't even know when was it mined, how could has he been the first owner of it? Impossible.'

'What if he didn't lie? What if he was confused about the dates later, when he wrote the letters?' Conrad asked still with poker face. She was embarassed, but he didn't manage to confuse her.

'There are other references to that he was liar. His contemporaries mention in their letters that he like to talk like someone who's mind was invaded by fool elves. It's obviously a reference for that he talks nonsense.'

'What if they were wrong?'

'I don't think so. After 10 years he finished the school, he brags about his grades to one of his rival. He says he was the best student in his class.

'And what about it?'

'The school's documents says exactly the opposite.'

'Anything else?'

'He mentioned that he named the Roaring Jewel after he accidentally turned it into a beast because he couldn't hold back his 'huge' and 'mighty' magic power while forged this sword.'

'And?'

'And we all know that it was invented by Jannik Feuerwerker, who named it after his wife… who - to put it mildy - wasn't the nicest woman in the earth and usually roared when he argued his husband. Though her eyes were beautiful like jewels, according to several Feuerwerker and the contemporaries, and several paintings'

'If he was a liar, why do we deal with him?'

'Once he accidentally saved the king. Not only the king's life, but it prevented the bursting out a huge war. This is the only part from his life what is curriculum in the school. So though he was a liar about his inventions, he had an important role in the history.'

'Then let me ask one last question.'

He leaned forward and looked into Liz's eyes like a predator. He was ready to ask the latest question and hoped that it will confuse her.

'What do you think, why is it?'

'He always yearned for the attention. After he saved the king's life, he got it all. However when it revealed that it was accidental, his fame faded away. Still, he yearned for the attention and reputation so he tried to propagate incredible stories about his life and inventions.' she answered with one big breath.

He leaned back satisfied.

'It's good to see that you can use your brain.' Conrad said. 'I want you to write an essay about this topic. There is no special deadline, just bring it to me when you're finished. Now you can go home.'

As she hesitated to sit down, now she hesitated to stand up, like she would have waited for something. Though she got some praise, she wanted more. But she had to go.

Liz soundlessly put on her coat. She left the office with silent, soft steps. Conrad thought her movements are so gently like some fairy's. He quickly rubbed his eyes and tried to get her out of his head.

'Today I want you to neglect the documents. There are a lot of folders which are processed, arranged and I can work with them for a while. Now I want you to focus on this…' he said and put a test paper in front of her.

'Uhm… And what is it?' she asked puzzled.

'As you can see it, it's a test paper.' he answered with his usual emotionless tone.

'And why exactly…?'

'I want to measure your level.'

She wanted to ask 'why' again, but she gave up. If he doesn't want to give a real answer, he won't. He can always divert the topic to the way he wants. He's manipulative and open in the same time.

Liz read the paper and said only one last remark:

'The pages are numbered, but the first one is misssing.'

'You are so perceptive when you shouldn't be.' he said sarcastically. 'Don't mind that. That contains only the instructions. But I can tell it you shortly: Solve. The. Tasks.' he said and finished the topic.

Liz sighed and started to write. The tasks were about mixing ingredients. Basically, every of the tasks was built on the same scheme. There was a list of ingredients or tools, the question was that what kind of variatons of these materials could work. Combinatorics for magic. She found it interesting and finished the worksheet in one and a half hour.

'Is that all for today?' she asked.

'Yes. But I want you to come on the next week, too.' he said and put her worksheet into his drawer.

'Of course. Good night.'

Next week she finished her paper in about 80 minutes.

'Is it just my opinion or was it harder than last time?' she noted. The lists of ingredients were longer.

'If you really ask my opinion, it wasn't hard.' he stated calmly, though she found it quite difficult.

'Well, I'm sure it's not hard for some people, but it was hard to me.' she murmured. 'Maybe you should rather make filled these sheets by students like Elias Goldstein…' she noted bitterly.

'No, these are for students like you. I can choose my methods on my own, but… thank you for your advice.' he said sarcastically the last part. Liz sighed and said goodbye.


	4. December - Secrets - Perfectionism

As she managed to solve the tasks during shorter and shorter time, Conrad revealed his true intentions.

'There will be a study competition soon. It will be held in our academy. Students will come from other schools to compare their knowledge. I want you to enter the competition' he said calmly.

'What!? Me!? Out of the question. I'm not that good. Appoint Elias… or the other Goldstein.'

'Don't joke. They don't have capacity to attend small, domestic competitions like this. They attend only national events.' he said.

'It was harsh, but honest, huh?' Liz said bitterly. She was offended, but he didn't apologize as it was the truth he said.

'I'm sure I don't have any choice since you already had decided it.' she said and left the office.

The day of the competition was the first snowy day on that winter.

She hadn't met him since she got to know about the competition, still, she entered into that.

The worksheet was similar to those she practiced; however now she could read the first page. It was almost like he said: there weren't special instructions, however it contained a time limit.

90 minutes.

She was confused. If there are 90 minutes then why did he train her so hard? She was angry and suprised and puzzled in the same time, however not for long time. She never wanted to win something so hard. She wanted to prove him that's she's as smart as he thinks. Or even smarter.

Of course, due to his training and her intrepidity, she won. After the announcement of results she walked into his office, put the certificate on to his desk, right in front of his nose, ignoring the fact that he was actually reading. She wasn't sure what she should say. She wasn't even sure what she feels. Then finally she said:

'The time limit were 90 minutes.'

Conrad just smirked.

'Yes, 90 minutes.'

'Then why did you train me so hard?'

'I wanted you not only to win the competiton, but to win it with the shortest time. I wanted you to pass others.'

'But why…?' she furrowed her eyebrows. 'Why…?

'Because I am maximalist and I release only perfect product from my hand.'

'So I am product to you. A tool which can grow your fame after every winning.' she was angrier than sad.

'No. But you are someone I trained. And I wanted you to show your best. I knew you are capable of beat others in the shortest time. If I didn't know, I wouldn't send you to the competition.'

'So you believed in me.'

'To put it shortly: Yes.'

'But you believed in my performance only because you were who trained me.'

'It's not so easy to answer.'

'No… it's quiet easy. I don't think I repeat attending on any competition.' she said and left the office.

He silently read the certification again and again while were thinking about did he choose the best words to use or not.

One day she unexpectedly knocked on his door. Her anger faded away while she wrote the essay he asked. She were countinously thinking about the times she spent in his office while made the research… and it filled her with something warm.

She gave the document to him.

'Would you mind me to wait here until you've read it?' she asked as wanted to hear his opinion immediately and also wanted to spend some time there.

'Feel free to take a seat and wait. Or read. There are some new documents if you're interested in them.' he gestured toward the desk where she used to have her usual place.

Liz sat down to aimlessly turn over the pages, but her mind was somewhere else.

'Is it snowing again, huh?' she wondered half loudly as watched out the window. He didn't answer; he didn't say neither an agreeing, nor a scolding word, just nodded silently.

She decided to prepare a tea. Liz was sure that he will scold her beacuse of not working but having tea – but he didn't say a word, just watched her inconspicuously. She was sure that he wouldn't agree to having tea during work as he's usually very strict; but now he was permissive probably due to the upcoming holidays. At least she thought. The truth was that seeing her moving so homely in his office filled him with something comforting. He exactly know that it is very dangerous. To get used to her staying will cause problem to him when she finishes the school. Or working for him. He decided to separate his thoughts from her. He decided it very firmly. And he managed to implement it until the very moment she put a cup of tea in front of him with her white hands. He found her fingers slender, her wrist fragile, her fragrance sweet.

He silently sipped the tea. It was delicious, but he didn't say a word. By this time Liz got used to the fact that he wasn't really praise her so now she didn't wait for his praise. She was simply glad and relax because they had some calm time.

But then he suddenly spoke up.

'Good work.' he simply said and put her essay into the drawer.

'Oh, really?' she asked excitedly.

'Yes.' he answered shortly.

'Well, I enjoyed the research and also writing the essay.' she admitted cheerfully. 'Can I work on something similar in the next semester, too?' she asked.

He wondered. He wanted her to be near next to him and also far away in the same time.

'I think there is no obstacle. However you will also leave time for your exams, don't forget.'

'I'm sure you wouldn't let me to forget about my exams.' the cheeky words slipped out from her mouth as comfortably leaned back in the armchair and slowly sipped her tea. Conrad liked it how she talked back, however he needed to maintain his strict image.

'Yes, as this is my duty, I wouldn't let you to forget your exams.' he scolded her, but his voice couldn't sound as dangerous as he wanted to. He was scared. He just started to become less cold and strict and this change made him scared. He decided to separate him from her once and for all.

'Do you have accompany for the Chrismas ball already?' he asked. Her heart skipped a beat. She silently shook her head.

'Then I would like to ask you to go with Luca.' he said. She felt like her heart was about to break.

'W-Wha…? L-Luca!? Why?' she asked.

'It's obvious that he likes you. And I think it would be good to him to spend some time with you.' he stated calmly.

'WHAT?!' she almost choked her tea.

'You are the example for that someone who was almost useless could change. This is the example that Luca needs.' he continued like it would be the world's most natural thing.

Liz couldn't decide to cry or laugh, the situation was so absurd. She silently drunk the remaining tea of hers, the excused herself.

She couldn't understood what happened in her heart, but it definitely caused her pain.

Meanwhile she cried under her blanket, he was half satisfied. He was satisfied because he managed to chase her away. He was satisfied, because told her his reasons; he truly wanted Luca to have some good friend or girlfriend. However… he regretted to make her sad.

Next week, he didn't wait Liz to come. But she arrived. She didn't pretend like nothing would have happened last time – but she didn't seem especially upset. Though she was hurt, she had already gathered her thoughts and tried to communicate these and her feelings clearly.

'I've thought about your advice, but I have to refuse. Sorry.' she said clearly.

'I understood.' he answered. He felt that he should say sorry, but he's that type of person who feels too hard to admit that he said something wrong.

'Maybe I would be good to Luca. Maybe even I have some merits.' she said bitterly. 'But I don't need him, this is the very important difference. He doesn't think seriously about me. I'm not charmed by his attitude like some of the girls. I don't think I should spend time with someone who always just jokes around me. Sorry to cause you disappointment, but I won't waste my own time for something like this.' she said. He was enchanted by her.

'I can accept your answer. And I'm glad that you stood up for your opinion.' he said. 'You've become stronger.' he whispered. Liz's eyes brightened up.

'What do you mean by that?' she asked and furrowed her brows.

'Nothing.' he answered and cleared his throat. He was thinking about the times when Liz couldn't defend herself even from her classmates, but now… now she was definite enough to tell her opinion right into the face of the scariest teacher in the academy. But he didn't explain it; he seemingly closed the topic as sat back to work.

'Let me ask one more question.' Liz said sadly. He didn't intend to talk further, but reflexively raised his eyes.

'Would you mind to explain me why is Luca so important to you?'

'As a teacher I have to keep in mind my students' mental well-being.' he lied with perfectly emotionless face. He tried his best to lie – and he thought he was successful. However it wasn't so easy to lie to Liz. She looked at him with visibly disbelief and answered: 'Yes. Of course, Sir.' then turned around and left the office without further word.

Conrad sat silently in his seat; he was incredibly frustrated. He didn't understand why is it happening to him. He was always perfectly professional, emotionless, strict. But now he wanted to get closer to her and to get away from her in the same time.

'It's so unprofessional…' he murmured and roughly brushed away the folder was lying in front of him.


	5. December - Secrets - Dance

Liz finally decided to arrive to the Christmas ball with Amelia. Amelia got tons of invitations from male student, but she is very choosy. The only boy who was sympathic to Amelia had to travel away earlier for family reasons than the winter break started. Or… at least it was the plan. However he entered into the hall with a flower and walked toward Amelia across the crowdy ballroom.  
'As it turned out that I don't have to travel away tonight, I immediately started to search you. However the school is quite full now, it was hard to find you. Sorry to kept you waiting.' he said like a prince and asked Amelia to have a dance with him.  
'Oh, I'm so glad you're here. However I came here with my best friend and I won't let her alone. Sorry.' she said and squeezed Liz's hand as she truly meant that she won't mind to spend the night with her.  
'Come on, Amelia! Go and dance! I want you to see dance! And I also want to stuff my face with from this amazing festive menu! It's not everyday that we get so luxurious food in the school like this!' she laughed. 'Go now, hush hush!'  
'Okay, but only one dance.' Amelia said both to Liz and the boy. As the boy escorted her toward the dancefloor, he looked back and shot an honest smile toward Liz.  
'Thank you' he whispered. Liz shrugged.  
'It's only natural.' she said and added like a mother: 'But take care of my dear Amelia, okay?' they all laughed.

After she saw how cheerfully Amelia danced, she decided not to observe the couple, but let them have fun. She sighed and leaving the ballroom she wandered around an empty corridor. Her feet led her aimlessly, then she decided to go up in one of the school's tower and have some fresh air.

Arriving to the top, she looked down to the yard. Some students drunk unallowed herb drinks in the shadows. Some of them smoked prohibited herb stuff. Some of the couples are kissing in the shadows. She saw them having fun for a while and sighed. She wished to be carefree like them – but she wasn't.

'You'll catch a cold.' a deep voice echoed through the place. She didn't even hear Conrad to approach.

'Oh…' she was defendless as saw him. He didn't surprise her with only his arriving, but also with his appereance. Liz never saw him until now dressed up fully in elegant suit and perfectly tied back hair. In the pale moonlight he looked at least 10 years younger. His face was like a sculpture; his features were sharp, his lips were pressed straightly, his eyes were serious; almost dangerous - but all together, it all was stunning.

Liz turned around and couldn't find the right words. Then she heard loud laughs from the students on the yard.

'Uhm… look… out there are mass violations of the school's rules.' she said as tried to divert his attention.

'And here a student is about to get cold.' he said, without even looking down from the windows. He didn't care any of the bad students out there. He took off his cape and stepped right in front of Liz. She was too surprised to step away. He put his cape around her shoulders. She reflexively raised her eyes; he was too close. Their glances encountered. It was like the time was frozen. They looked into each other's eyes… then Conrad turned away his eyes. Nevertheless he didn't step away from her. She hung her head, and gently leant her forehead to his chest. She touched him so lightly like a feather, still it was so comfortable for both of them…

They stayed motionless for a while, then a sudden noise disturbed them. It was only a drunken student on the yard, but it was enough to disturb them. He stepped away from her.

'Uhm… we should go back maybe.' she said.

'Yes. However I want to tell you one thing.' he said and with a quick spell, he closed the corridor's door.

She was surprised, but listened him.

'You know, I attended to this school.' he started to speak slowly. 'My best friend was Prince Tristan and I befriended the whole royal family early. However Tristan passed away at tragically young age. Before his death he asked me to take care of her sister, Princess Aulelia. I truly loved her as my own sister. After I finished the school, I was a royal attendant wizard that served directly under her. When the princess had conceived an illegitimate child, the then king of Gedonelune had flew into a rage and ordered me to kill the child. However, the princess entrusted the child to me and asked me to be the child's guardian in her stead, so I disobeyed the late king's orders. I took the child to a neighboring country and left him with a caretaker at an old castle, and confined the child to a cellar for fifteen years. You can call me a monster, but I wanted to protect his life and I seemed to be the safest solution…' he talked calmly.

'Oh…' Liz gasped.

'Later I enrolled that child at Gedonelune Magical Academy, which would not only serve as the child's new confinement, but would also allow me to keep an eye on the child. I gave up my position as a royal attendant wizard and came here, to be near to him. It was necessary as the child is – to put it mildy- very problematic. The life is even harder since he's not imprisoned and can act like he wants and go almost anywhere he wants. You probably already guessed that the child's name is…'

'Don't say that…. that he's… Luca?' she whispered.

'Yes. He is Luca. Or to call him on his full name: Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune.'

"Oh my god… in the past 20 years… you lived your life according to this task… you sacrificed your life to protect him…'

'No!' he shouted. 'As a friend of the Princess and as a royal attendant wizard it is my duty, I never complained and I never ever will!'

'I see.' she said on rarely audiable voice. 'Thank you for sharing this with me.' she whispered. They both stood there silently for a while.

'Have you ever had your own family?' she asked shyly.

'Actually… no. One time, before Luca became so problematic, I could get the hand of a very powerful witch, but we both were too… well… too definite personalities, so we didn't get married finally… Both of us were too headstrong and we argued a lot. At an other time, I almost married a kind women. She wasn't a witch. And she wasn't powerful. And she wasn't either a difficult person. But in return she was too quiet. Too shy. Too smooth. Like she wouldn't had a real personality, just being a doll.' he talked as leaned against the wall. With these words he admitted that he was waiting for someone who is shy and gentle, but also strong and definite in the same time. He realized that although he talks about his past relationships, he also says that Liz is someone who could be good to him…

Liz blindly looked out the window. Her eyes were turned toward the sky, but her mind was actually at somewhere else, she didn't even notice the stars.

'And since Luca became impracticable, you mainly don't have capacity to deal with a woman…' she guessed and whispered.

He sighed.

'Something like that. Or rather it's about that I left the capital city. I'm full of work, regarding even Luca or even the regular school tasks, and it's also hard to meet new people here.' he said, as the school is on an island. When he was an everyday guest in the royal court, academies and saloons, it was easier to get acquainted. But now, it's like he's imprisoned into the Academy with Luca.

'And you left your comfortable and exciting life as a royal attendant wizard and locked yourself up here because of Luca.' she whispered. She could have asked a tons of other questions, but an other loud noise shook the silent. It was louder then before so he headed toward the door.

'Stay there.' he noticed her. He thought it's the best to leave the room separately. It could be suspicious that they were in together in the dark for a while.

'I think tomorrow morning your first way will lead you to the Headmaster's office.' he said on deep, cold voice to a boy in the corridor as the pink hair boy experimented with some prohibited firecrackers.

'Ugh…' he sighed and left the corridor, trying to escape from the school's strictest teacher. Conrad did something like never before: he let him escape. At the first time in his life, he wasn't in the right mood to punish a student.

He looked back and nodded to Liz, to sign that the way is free now.

They arrived back to the ballroom just in time. The Headmaster announced the year's achievements. He read the list of the students who won competitions, academic, sport or music events. They stood up as they heard their names and bowed as the others clapped cheerfully. The Goldsteins had the longest list of the won events, but even Liz was clapped. She should have been glad, but still she wasn't in the mood to celebrate now. When she heard her name, she stood up reflexively. She tried to smile but her eyes glittered with some serious light instead of true joy. Conrad find this expression on her beautiful. She was serious, so mature, adult-like and of course he was proud of her for being a winner.

After the speech, the Headmaster asked to dance the dorm's housemother and the other teachers went to dance too, as the ceremony was over and it was free to have fun for anyone from this point. Merkulova danced with an older female teacher. The Headmaster was asked by almost every girl due to his sociability and always cheerful expression, so he turned a few with every girl. And Conrad… he stood in the corner and hoped that a boy will ask Liz. But it didn't happen. Luca was nowhere, of course. He probably was making mischief somewhere behind the school. And she has only a few friends, but they arrived with an other girl partner. And those who weren't her friend… they didn't intend to be. Liz wasn't popular thanks to the fact that she was so clumsy for so long time. Of course she's much more skilled now. But now she didn't befriend those who once were hostile with her in the worse times. So she sat sadly at one of the tables. She searched with her sight Conrad, but he purposefully remained in the shadows. She looked for him with more and more with desperate expression, and he finally couldn't stand this sad expression of hers and stepped ahead.

He slowly walked toward Liz. Her heart skipped a beat as he stopped in front of her and stretched his hand toward her. He didn't care with the curious glances. Since the announcement, the whole school knew that he is the training teacher of her for the competition, so there's nothing wrong in celebrating her winning with an innocent dance. And anyway, it's a school ball, it's natural to dance for the teachers, too. It wasn't the reason why they were interesting.  
They weren't flashy because a teacher and a student dance.  
They were flashy because the school's most evil teacher dances with the school's clumsiest student.  
Everyone watched them with dropped jaws. Liz wore a blue dress, dark like the night sky; Conrad wore black. They looked together stunning and somehow fearful. The crowd opened before them as they silently headed toward the dancefloor. Liz was so surprised that she even forget to resist. Normally she wouldn't have gone to dance as she's clumsy on this field, too. But giving herself into Conrad's hands, she magically danced. Anyway, nobody thought that Professor Schuyler can dance so elegantly and smoothly, however he learnt it all still when he had to visit the royal events more frequently. Liz was impressed; a moment was enough to fell in love with him even more. Realizing this, a teardrop almost rolled down on her cheek. Conrad pulled her closer. Not so close that it could have caused a problem on a school event, only close enough to whisper into her ears.  
'Smile.' he said. 'If you'll wear that expression they will thought I forced you to dance… and I think I didn't force you, did I?' he whispered quietly.  
'What!? N-No!' she tried her best to smile. 'I'm actually very happy. Thank you for asking me.' she said.  
'You don't have to thank me.' he looked deeply into her eyes. 'I asked you because I wanted to do. I didn't want you to sat all night. I wanted everyone to see you shine.'  
She blushed and felt like she'll drown into his deep blue eyes, so she turned away her sight. This is how she noticed accidentally the smiling Headmaster. Randolph stood on the gallery and seemed extremely satisfied as looked down to them. Though Liz always liked the Headmaster, there are cases when she didn't understand him. So comprehending that how much glances are focused on them, she put on her most beautiful smile. Conrad praised her.  
'Look, this is how an adult behaves. Even if it's hard, you have to pull yourself together and act like others expects from you.' he said.  
'Like you? Do as others expect from you?' she talked back somehow sadly.  
'No. And I'd be glad if you could forget what I told you, because it looks like you misunderstood that.'  
'No. It's amazing what you have done for you old friend. I'm just not sure if it's good to sacrifice your happiness fully.'  
From this point, Conrad didn't answer. They danced silently until the song ended. When the song faded away, there was a silent moment, but after everyone wakened from the unbelievable scene they saw, huge applause broke out.

'What the hell was that last night?' Amelia asked so excitedly that she almost jumped out of her skin. 'You were beautiful! And he… Oh my god, I didn't even know that he can look so good if he cares more about what he wears! And… and… you looked so happy when you were with him! How…? Why…?' she was extremly excited. Liz decided not to talk about the secret she got to know last night so tried to divert the topic.  
'Oh, don't mind me, I wasn't that nice. But what about you and your charming Prince?' she asked smiling.  
'Oh, he's such a nice boy!' Amelia was raving about his boy. 'He's kind and polite and gentle…' she talked and talked about his good attributes, then added: '…and have you noticed his ass? It's sooo perfect, hmm, I'd spank and grab it so hard…' she daydreamed.  
'A-Amelia!' Liz blushed.  
'What? I'm just talking about it, I didn't do it actually.' she defended her behavior. 'I didn't grab him…. unfortunately.' she added the last word with big emphasis. Now they both laughed.


	6. January - Changes

Suddenly Liz became popular, however she didn't care with this even a bit. There was nobody when she was new and needed help (of course, she had Amelia, but besides her, neither of her classmates cared with her). And as she didn't get any help and attention when she needed, now she decided to ignore all of them.

It was enough her to have a friend like Amelia, so didn't befriend other students. Sometimes she talked a few words with the blue hair boy named Yukiya, but it wasn't a deep friendship. She also talked to Luca sometimes, but it was really rare as he rarely showed up in the school. For her fortune, in the beginning of the semester he didn't really appear. It would be hard for Liz to talk with him after she learnt those secrets about his family.  
On the first school week it revealed that in this semester she doesn't have common class with Conrad. The professor was relieved as he decided again to get further from her. He realized how much he loves her, but wanted to kill these feelings until it's not too late. He found her more serious and attractive from day by day. She's optimistic, kind and emphatic, but by now, she's not so harsh like when she got here. She's enthralling young lady instead of the perky girl she was. Conrad saw her changing day by day, but he understood this change fully only when he saw her left the ball behind, leave her friends to have fun and rather visit the tower alone and gazing the stars… the moment he saw her bathing in the moonlight burnt into his mind. She looked so mature… this is why he opened up immediately and told her his whole life. It was so easy to talk to her. It was like she's the only one who can understand him. And Liz… she also felt that she found something in Conrad what no one else sees. They were so good to each other – still, there were too much obstacles…


	7. February - Reunion

Liz decided to visit him. She aimlessly wandered toward his office; not knowing yet what she will say or do. She just missed his office, his voice, the whole time they spent together months ago.

The corridors were all empty; it was so late afternoon that everyone left the building already. However she knew that Conrad is not that type.

He was stunned when she entered into his office. She was enchanting, and determined light shined in her eyes. The first time when Conrad Schyuler doesn't find words.

'Can I sit down?' she smiled and was happy to surprise him. Conrad pulled himself together.

'Please, have a seat.' he gestured toward her old armchair. 'What can I do for you?' he asked formally.

'I just wanted to ask you if there is any tasks recently.' she said honestly. It was the truth; if there is something she has to do in his office, they can spend more time together and it's her final goal.

'Do you have so much free time?' the usual cold Conrad talked now.

'Yes.' she answered openly. Conrad raised an eyebrow.

'Don't you think it's quite cheeky to talk like this?' he asked.

'No. I have free time not because I don't plan to do my homeworks.' she looked into his eyes as talked. 'I have free time because I learnt how to organize my tasks and my time. I learnt it from you.'

Conrad softened, he couldn't maintain his cold attitude further.

'I see. It's good to hear that you're capable of it.'

They sat quietly for a moments. It was rather comfortable than awkward. He broke the ice.

'I think I have some job for you.' he stood up and opened a drawer. He put off a pile of documents and put down onto a small desk.

'Come here.' he said to her and they sat down next to each other.

'If you see this stamp on the corner of the page, it means that the paper was stored in Dangarnon's Capital Archive.' he showed her the page. 'And if you see this, it was stored in the Library of Peltragow.' he showed an other. 'It's important to sort them. If you have free time, you may do it.' he said.

'Great. I missed these documents. They are like the history becoming alive. They are much more interesting than the textbooks…'

'I'm glad you like them, but you shouldn't talk in this manner about the textbooks.' he scolded her, however he didn't sound so serious and dangerous like he wanted to sound. He becomes soft everytime she's near.

She said sorry, but she didn't mean it. Leaning back, she started to work. She missed the feeling of this armchair, the smell of the old papers, the deep voice of Conrad so much. Liz felt relaxed. And Conrad? He was calm, knowing that she's here again, but his heart ached in the same time.

Finishing a pile, Liz put on a tea without a word. She knew how he likes his tea, she brought to him without a word. They understood each other without words. Liz was glad. However, though he was calm around her, somehow he was also upset. He didn't want to get used too much for her presence. He knew that one day, not so much months later she will have to leave him, leave the academy.


	8. March - Home

'Contradictions, contradictions everywhere!' Liz huffed. 'I totally don't get it!' she read the papers irritably.

'Is there any problem?' Conrad raised an eyebrow.

'Yes! Then ones they come from Dangarnon… and the ones coming from Peltragow! They tell the same era, but totally are in contradiction with each other.' she was angry, but he only smirked.

'Don't care with it.'

'Urgh…'

'You won't get calm until you understand, will you?'

'Of course not.' she said and thought: you know me better than I know myself. But she didn't say it out loud. However Conrad thought the same so it wasn't necessary.

'You know, there is a thing in the history called censoring.' he said.

'Oh... you're right! How I didn't think about it until now! It explains the differences. However… why did the rulers in Peltragow want to keep this event in secret? And did Dangarnon really thought that they will erase this from the history?' she talked in herself.

'Look like you found your new research topic…' Conrad murmured but she didn't even hear him.

'Do you have anything about Dangarnon's history? I've read already all the books about Dangarnon what can be found it the library.' Liz said. She was enthusiastic about her new topic.

'Well, I have a rare history book at home; I suppose it's so rare it can't be found in the library. I'll bring you next time.' he said, leaving the office at one night.

'Thank you!' she cried out cheerfully. 'However it's Friday. We won't meet tomorrow. But I hoped I can read in the weekend.' she said dejectedly. 'Would you mind me to follow you home? I'll wait you out there until you go in for the book.' she said. All the teachers lived on the island, in small but cozy service apartments, so she knew that it's not so far.

'It's not the best idea as it's already dark.' he said.

Liz pouted; she wore such a downcast expression that he changed his mind immediately. He softens more and more earlier…

'Okay.' he sighed. 'But I'll accompany you after that to the dorm.'

'Thank you so much!'

From that day, it became quite natural that she showed up at his house on the Saturday afternoons. She never went there after getting dark as she didn't want to bother him with that he needs to accompany her back to the dorm. But on the more and more sunny spring weekends, she showed up. Sometimes she borrowed books, sometimes they eagerly talked about the research, and sometimes, they just had a tea in comfortable, warm silence, like it was their home.


	9. April - Sparks

'I've finished. I can't believe it's finished!' Liz knocked on his door excitedly. Conrad invited her in, and she naturally started to prepare tea and crackers until he read her essay. It was like she honestly feels herself home at him.

He wore a serious expression while was reading, however Liz wasn't nervous. She knew she did her best.

'Nice one.' he said openly. 'I want to see this in the book, besides the previous essay you wrote. However I think you could insert a part yet about Count Everardus after the second chaper. Bring the book about the noble clans. It's on the top of that shelf.' he said and pointed in the direction. Liz immediately went for that, however… she couldn't reach it.

'I need some help' she cried back to the other room. Conrad supposed what could be the problem. He walked there and put off the book with a light movement. She just realized that his broad chest pressed against her back. She felt his fragrance too vividly. She felt his breath and his touch as his chin slightly brushed against her hair.

She turned around.

He was too close again. Just like in the tower. They looked into each other's eyes, then Liz closed her eyes. She raised her face just a bit. Just a tiny bit. But it was enough to brush her lips against his. Their lips lightly touched; they remained still for a few moments. Liz moved first; she nuzzled her face closer. Conrad's heart missed a beat.  
'It's so wrong…' he whispered. Liz didn't answer just planted a kiss again on his lips. And again. She kissed him until he finally kissed her back. He dropped the booked and hugged her tightly. It was a moment of pure happiness. However Conrad pulled his face away. He couldn't let himself go away from her embrace, but he stopped kissing her.

'We can't do this.' he said firmly.

'W-Why?' she asked blushly. 'I want you to become happy finally… I would do anything to see you happy finally' she whispered gently.

'I know you want me to be happy. But you are a student yet…'

'I'm a student, but 20 already, not a child. And I have only one year and I'll gradute. So if you want an excuse, find an other, because I won't accept this one.' Liz said.

'You're 20… and I'm 38…' it broke his heart as he said it out loud.

'And? I know I'm not that experienced than women in your age… but I learn quickly.'

'I know you learn quickly.' he said and planted a kiss on her forehead. 'But you're so young, you should go and see the world.'

'It… it's an excuse again. I think you just don't want me to be around you.' she said sadly. 'I should have known that you don't need me.' she blushed and whsipered: 'As one of The Three Mages… you could get any women you want… so much betters than me… I'm truly sorry that I disturbed you with my feelings.'

'Shh… I want you to be here. With me. Everytime you're around me I feel I found the placidity I've ever wanted. But still… it's not right.'

Liz wanted to anwer but the tea marker whistled. They both frightened and returned back to the everyday life.


	10. Ending - first part (SWF)

Liz prepared the tea, Conrad went back to read her essay.

She put the cup in front of him with trembling hands. He grabbed her wrist and planted a kiss on her hand.

'Don't be so upset.'

'How could I calm down, after I found happiness and you rejected me?' she said quietly.

'I said what I said because it's my duty. It's not that I don't love you. You've grown so amazing. Like I've saw a flower to bloom.' he said honestly. Liz blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

'I want you not to talk now. Promise me that you won't do anything reckless like you did not much later. If you kiss me again, I'm not sure I can hold myself back. However I have to. So please don't make it harder.'

Liz nodded and added only one last thing:

'I won't do anything. But please you also promise me something.'

He nodded seriously.

'On the next year's end, after I graduated, consider my offer again. My offer about that I want to stay next to you.'

'I promise I will. I want you to stay next beside me. But please understand that I don't think now it's right.' he answered and wiped a teardrop under her eye.


	11. Ending - second part (NSFW)

Though they tried to pretend that nothing happened, it was obviously impossible. They agreed that it is necessary to behave professionally at least until she's a student on the academy, but as they remained only the two of them in the office, sparks flied between them.

Conrad tried not to see toward Liz, as she stretched her arms, after a few hours of working. She stretched toward the ceiling, her breasts pushed out, a light moan escaping from her lips. Conrad decided to divert his attention by preparing a tea, but Liz immediately jumped up.  
'Let me help you.' she said as she likes to feel useful and to make a tea to him. Their hands touched as they both wanted to grab the spoon. Liz blushed, he sighed. He wasn't sure how could hold himself back, but he felt like something will explode in him at any moment. He checked the clock and gladly saw that it's 9 pm soon. She has to go soon. It always felt empty when she left his house, but now he wouldn't mind her to go because he wanted her so much. They silently drunk the tea and he said:  
'It's almost time.'  
'Yes, it is… however look, what an awful storm is out there…' she said.  
He must have admitted that it was catastrophic.  
'I'm not sure it's a good idea to go out in this weather.' she said and blushed. He hated the idea to let her stay for the night, but there was no choice. It was really catastrophic.  
'I write to the housemother that you'll stay with me until it stops.' he said. Of course he didn't mean to mention that they are not in his office, in the school, but in his home.  
'Thank you.' she whispered.  
A few moments later an answer came; the housemother wrote that she was exactly about to send out magical notes and ask the students to stay anywhere they are if it's indoor. She also wrote that regarding that it's Friday and there are no classes tomorrow, she thought that probably they will work on the research for quite late. Liz got the permission to go back anytime she wants. Conrad was silent, but inside of him, furious.  
'Well, then I'll go back to work.' she said.  
Though she finished the folder she wanted to, the storm became even worse so she started an other.  
Hours passed, and she slept away on the couch.  
Conrad picked her up and a moment later she was laying on his bed. He was gentle, although her sweet smell made him crazy. Collecting all his discipline, he said: 'Don't worry, I won't sleep here.'  
'I am not worried.' she smiled half sleeping. 'And I know you won't sleep with me.' she murmured. 'But can't you stay next to me only for a bit?' she asked innocently.  
'Are you afraid of the storm?' he asked sceptically.  
Liz could lie that yes, she's afraid, however she found unnecessary to lie to him.  
'No. But I'd be calmer.'  
He hesitated, but soon sat down to the edge of the bed. She nuzzled her face against his chest.  
'You know you promised not to do anything reckless.' he said.  
'Yes… but I didn't do anything.' she answered.  
'You don't even know how seductive you are, do you?' he murmured on dangerous voice.  
A lighting struck somewhere near. Liz wasn't afraid of the strom, but this loud noise suddenly scared her. She hugged him – and it was the trigger. He couldn't hold back his feelings. He grabbed her chin and kissed her shiny, pink lips. She kissed him back immediately. Every inch of her body yearned for him. She run her fragile fingers through his crow black hair. It made him crazy and started to caress her body all over, up and down. He knew it wasn't right, but he also felt how badly she wants him. Her kisses, her hands, it all begged for his attention.  
Undressing her, he whispered:  
'You can stop me anytime…'  
She didn't answer just kissed him again and again. Her hand rested on his sharp, manly jaw as they kissed. She gave him her whole heart, but she also wanted to give her body to him. She trusted him maximally. Every other student in the academy were afraid of him, but she… she knew how gentle this man. How caring. Though his words are too harsh sometimes, his hands… they are always gentle.  
They were also gentle when his finger entered into her. She was tight and hot inside. It was the first time that something is so deeply in her. Of course she touched herself already on the outside, but it was a fully new experience. He continuously kissed her as his finger was pampering her. He wanted to divert her attention about the pain - if there is any-, so kissed her from various angles, with various styles. It wasn't the first time that he was with a virgin, but he never cared so deeply with any of the others. His heart ached as he thought about that how deeply he loves her, and how unforgivable is it.  
Her head was spinning from the new experiences and an orgasm started to build inside of her. She crawled her nails deeper and deeper into his back. Their tongues were dancing in each other's mouth, but she moaned. She moaned against his mouth as she came. Her mind went blank and she came, but wanted more.  
'I… I want to be yours… please…' she moaned and run her fingers through his long hair.  
Conrad found forgivable that they crossed a border and he undone her with his hand, but to have her body truly… he protested.  
'Please… Conrad… I want you…' she whispered. It was the first time she called her Conrad and it made him crazy. He felt that they are now a man and a woman, Conrad and Liz, not a teacher and a student.  
He handled her like the most precious thing in the world, because she actually was that for him. He wanted to have her immediately, but he was very patient. He caressed her body all over and they kissed so much and so passionately that they almost imperceptibly stepped across that border what Conrad didn't want.  
Their bodies melted into one on that stormy night.

On the next morning he regretted what they did. Liz slept peacefully in his arms and he could thought only that how unprofessionally his behave was.  
However he was also glad in the same time; seeing Liz in the morning was calming like nothing else.  
She woke up with the brightest smile he ever saw.  
'Good morning…' she whispered. She was embarassed, but also incredibly glad. She rubbed her face against his. She swept the shiny, black hair from his face and she thought he's very handsome with his hair being not tied back.  
'I want you to forget what happened last night. I also want you to treasure the memory.' he whispered painfully.  
'Oh, you…' she planted a kiss on his lips.  
'I didn't want you to bring into a difficult situation. I'm sorry. However I'm also glad. Now I'm yours.' she said happily.  
'You silly, silly girl…' he said and kissed her hard. 'It will never ever happen.'  
'Never. Never in the next year. That is okay. But after I graduate, I swore I'll make you happy.' she said and got up. She covered herself with the blanket, however as she pulled it down from him, she noticed something she didn't see last night in the dark.  
'T-tattoo? And scars?' she furrowed her eyebrows and gently caressed them. He grabbed her wrist.  
'No more touch, because I won't be able to hold back myself…' he said and kissed her hand. She nodded, but asked.  
'I haven't noticed them until now. I mean once I saw a scar on you arm, but tattoos on you chest? Wow! She got excited.  
'Don't get carried away. It has to do with some dark magic and I don't want you to ask about now' he said as it had a long story.  
'And what about the scars?' she asked worriedly.  
'Well, I functioned as a bodyguard next to Princess Aulelia. There was a time when an assassin wanted to kill the whole royal family.' he said as if it wasn't a big thing.  
'And you would have given your life for her.' she said half sadly and half jealously.  
'Yes. I had life and duties before I got to know you. Try to process it.' he said coldly as it bothered him that the age difference tried to stood between them again.  
'Yes, I know…' she said sadly. He couldn't bear her sad face, so softened again.  
'… but you know, now I'd give my life only for you.' he said and managed to make her smile.


	12. Ending - third part (NSFW)

There is no escape. Liz was cornered by him.

She asked his help to put down a book from the top of the shelf, but when he got behind her, she suddenly turned around and stole a kiss. The scene reminded her so much for their first kiss that she reflexively kissed him.  
'Don't do it again. Never.' he ordered and scolded her. 'I've asked you already. It's so hard to be so near to you without touching you. Don't make it even harder to me.' he sounded truly angry. She loved all of his expressions, but when he looked threatening… hm… all the students were afraid of that expression, except her. It made her aroused.  
'It was only a tiny kiss… did I really do something bad?' she asked seductively. She fell for him so much that she would have throw herself at his feet and beg if he asked her to do that.  
'Yes. It was very bad.' he said. 'And do you know why?'  
She shook her head.  
'Because you don't care about the consequences.'  
'It's true. What will be the consequences?'  
'Don't play with me, you wicked little witch.' he murmured.  
'I don't play. I just want to know what will be the consequence if I do something bad again.' she whispered.  
For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes like enemies. Conrad couldn't believe that she's so silly that she tries again. But Liz was too curious and horny. She pressed her lips against his.  
'I've warned you.' he said with serious expression. He turned her around, pushing her against the book shelf. He clunched her wrists behind her back with one hand, and with his other hand, he swept her skirt up and spanked her.  
'I didn't want to hurt you.' he said after releasing her. 'I truly didn't want to hurt you. But you didn't leave me other choice.' he said as turned away from her. He meant to leave her a moment to adjust her clothes. And he also was afraid what he'll see if keep looking at her. He was afraid that he made her cry. Now he regretted what he did. However… the scene made Liz even more aroused.  
'Professor…' she whispered as stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes. She bit her lower lip gently. It wasn't on purpose; she was seriously that horny that she couldn't hold it back. She reached toward his chest, but she couldn't managed to touch him; he grabbed her wrist still in the air. Of course he caught her; as someone who was a royal attendant wizard and as he's one of the three most powerful mages, his reflexes are all exceptional, it was no challange to catch a girl's hand.  
Holding her wrist and looking into her eyes, he murmured a spell to lock the door. She guessed that something more serious will come. She gulped.  
'I've warned you many-many times…' he growled and pushed her against the wall. 'You damned witch…' he murmured as almost tore off her uniform. He squeezed her nipples while kissed her almost stifling.  
'Why do you do this…?' he asked despairingly, fighting with his instincts. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, just that much that she must have raised her head and look into his eyes.  
'Why…?' he whispered. She opened her mouth, but not for answering, but for trying to kiss him again.  
'You're such a bad girl…' he said and picked her up. She twisted her legs around his waist and he stepped to his desk. He swept down most off the stuff from that and sat her up, then unbuttoned his trousers. Without further noticing, he started to fuck her.  
'Ngh…' she moaned.  
'Is it good…?' he panted. 'Is this why you moan so sweetly?'  
Liz's mind was blank enough already to forget answer.  
'P-Professor…!' she just whined.  
'You know… I try to punish you… Enjoying is not the aim of punishing…' he whispered into her ear, then bit her earlobe. She hissed but enjoyed that.  
'Don't dare to come until I allow you…' he said hoarsely. 'I want to see you suffer… if you suffer now, next time you'll be more cautious… If you come, I'll have to spank you again… but next time… I won't be so gentle… Did you understand?' he panted.  
'Ahhh!'  
'It's not an answer. Say: yes, Sir!'  
'Mhn… yes… sir…' she moaned.  
'Good girl.' he said and made his pace faster.  
Her lips slightly opened and her eyes sparkled with tears. He found her maddeningly beautiful. He knew she'll be beautiful when she comes – but this suffering expression made him crazy.  
'Ahhh!' Liz moaned again.  
'Don't be so loud… or else… I have to clamp your mouth.' he panted. She tried to be quiter; she buried her face into the nape of his neck. His smell pushed her to the edge.  
'Ah… I'm almost… almost…'  
'Not yet.' he commanded and slowed. Pulling out from her, he made her turn around and pushed her face onto the desk. He quickly pushed his hard member into her again.  
'Mnhh…' she whined as yearned for releasing, but it was obvious that he'll play with her further. It was a sweet punishment. It felt good, but still… it was a punishment. She felt her whole body burning. Between her legs it was so wet like never before. Her walls tightened, her nipples and clit was hard and she felt a knot in her stomach; an intense feeling like she would be shot through. She struggled to move her body closer to him. He forced her to stay where she was; now she cried out in frustration, not in pleasure.  
'I'll be… a good girl… Professor… I swear… I'll be good… just let me… let me…' she moaned.  
'Not yet.' he said cruelly. He caressed her back gently, which made her back arched. He slowed as didn't want her to come yet.  
'Please… professor… please…' she begged. Though he slowed, it didn't prevent her coming. She was so much on the the edge of her orgasm for a long time that she could have come already almost without moving.  
'Ahhh! I'm… I'm.. sorry… Mhhhh… mhnnn…' she moaned.  
'You're such a wicked witch…' he growled and as there didn't remain reason to hold himself back, he thurst himself harder into her, and soon he came too.  
They both panted; Conrad put himself down into his armchair and she collapsed into his lap. She kissed him so passionately that he couldn't be angry at her anymore. She accidentally bit his lips, but at least from that kiss he knew how much, how badly she needed to come.

'I hope you've learnt the lesson..' he whispered and planted a kiss onto her hair.


End file.
